


PHOTOGRAPHER

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Rating: M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: John no se considera un fotógrafo, pero le gusta tomar fotos de su hijo Stiles.Stilinskicest
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	PHOTOGRAPHER

**Author's Note:**

> **No apruebo las relaciones que involucren menores de edad en la vida real ni las actitudes y actividades que realicen los personajes, fanfic escrito únicamente con el fin de entretener**

A John le gustaba tomar fotos en sus ratos libres de todo lo que pudiera fotografiar. Él había sido el encargado de llenar los álbumes cuando Claudia aún vivía, y John podía sentirse orgulloso de que había registrado no solo los momentos importantes de su matrimonio, sino todas las primeras veces en las que Stiles, su único y adorado hijo, que tuvo a lo largo de su desarrollo infantil. Era un hobbie que le resultaba entretenido, además de que era costeable porque tampoco invertía en tener las mejores cámaras, prefería la poca resolución y el sentimiento de antaño que a eso se le atribuía, aunque, con el paso del tiempo, John se encargó de tener siempre teléfonos con cámaras decentes no tan caros.

Sin embargo, su gusto por las fotografías puede justificar la razón por la que hizo lo que hizo, fue un momento en el que no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando saco el teléfono y tomo fotografías en diferentes ángulos de la escena. No pudo controlarse y eso decía cosas negativas de él.

Esa noche, justo después de un largo día de trabajo, John llego a su casa junto con un nuevo celular en la mano esperando podérselo enseñar a su hijo antes de ir a dormir. No obstante, en su lugar se encontró con una imagen que de otro padre hubiera jurado bizarra y desagradable, pero John no era un padre “normal”, o esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó cuando inconscientemente decidió desbloquear en teléfono y fotografiar a su hijo desnudo.

De alguna manera, tenía a su hijo de casi diecisiete años luego de haberse masturbado enfrente suyo, completamente desnudo, exponiendo lo que parecía un acto muy privado en medio del todo, de él, y John solo pudo pensar en que necesitaba esa fotografía. Era un evento importante, un momento inolvidable porque significaría que Stiles por fin había madurado y por fin estaba experimentando otras cosas más allá del goce infantil. No escatimo en la cantidad de fotos que tomo, o de lo cerca que estuvo del pene de su hijo para capturar la esencia en su estómago o en su pecho, no la clara evidencia del jugueteo con los dedos en su ano.

Y está mal, es terriblemente malo que John ocupe sacar fotografías de ese tipo, de su hijo menor y en esa situación. Subraya en lo pornográfico y en lo obsceno, pero no le importa. Lo veía como un acto inocente e inofensivo y se aseguró a si mismo que solo las tendría un par de días antes de borrar todo rastro de ellas.

Pero, no fue así, y lo supo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar e imaginar que quería otro tipo de imágenes de Stiles. Todo su ser tembló con antelación ante esa imagen mental que tenía, Stiles, su hermoso hijo siendo follado de mil maneras mientras John capturaba cada momento del acto hasta que llegara a su orgasmo, que malos pensamientos para un padre…

Aún así, John no pudo soportar sus impulsos y se abrió la bragueta de su uniforme de oficial, si es que eso podía ser más irónico. Su pene ya estaba duro, necesitado de atención, y Stiles estaba ahí, a su entera disposición si mostrar una objeción al respecto, era obvio la razón. Tal vez debía agradecer a su fallecida Claudia que su hijo heredase esa cualidad de no despertar tan fácilmente durante el sueño, porque si Stiles fuera igual que él tal vez ya hubiera abierto los ojos asustado por los nefastos actos de su padre.

Él lo hubiera estado.

John se meneo rápidamente el pene erecto muy cerca de su hijo mientras sacaba fotografías como evidencia. Y duro así hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo y empapo a Stiles con su semilla en su blanca piel, también saco fotografías de eso, tantas como que fueran suficientes de meterlo en la cárcel si se abría una investigación sobre él. Suficientes como para darse cuenta de que esa noche, algo dentro suyo que se había esforzado de mantener recto se había desquebrajado por completo, orillándolo a un punto sin retorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios :)


End file.
